fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Engraver
Engraver is a hostile female spirit in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. Background The Engravers were tattoo artists who served the Kuze Shrine. Their primary duty was to tattoo the pains of visitors to the shrine onto the Tattooed Priestess's body in the Piercing of Soul ritual. Each time a new Tattooed Priestess was brought to the shrine, two female tattoo artists would be summoned from the surrounding villages. Once they entered the shrine they were unable to leave and lived almost like captives, seemingly dedicating their lives to the shrine. They had their arms pierced with countless needles so that they would know the pain of having their entire body engraved, and were tattooed themselves to make them better able to transfer the pain to the priestess. They were also required to gouge out their own eyes, for several reasons: partly as a symbolic gesture showing their renunciation of the world, partly in order that they might see the dreams of the priestess while awake and be able to feel her pain, and partly so that the tattoos they engraved would be influenced more by spiritual intuition than vision. Once they were blinded, a hemp rope was passed through their eye sockets in a cross shape. Engravers also gathered the red and indigo ink needed to make the Ink of the Soul, which was used for the tattoos. The red ink was taken from the blood of living shrine visitors at the Engraving Shrine. The indigo ink was extracted from the dead's blood on the altar in the Wooden Figure Room. The Engravers also acted as guards to the Kuze Shrine. When an Engraver's duties were fulfilled, their arms were cut off and cast away. It is unclear if the Engravers died as a result of this or continued to live without arms. There were two Engravers that took part in Reika's ceremony. It was a requirement that the two Engravers be women of the same generation, and after their dedication to the shrine they spent most of their time together and were treated as a pair, like twins. In spite of their sacred duties, they were never themselves possessed. Physical Features Tattoos The Engravers are tattooed themselves so they can understand the Priestess' pain. Blindness The Engravers must gouge out their eyes during the Rite of Spirit so they can "see" the priestess' dreams, even when they are awake, and to distinguish the emotions of the red and indigo ink. Pierced Hands The Engravers will pierce their hands and dye them in pain during the Piercing of the Soul, so they can properly transfer it to the Tattooed Priestess. Info *Although the Engravers are blind, they are difficult to avoid, due to their acute senses. Unlike other blind ghosts in the series, they do not rely on sound to locate you. *The Engravers are the third kind of blind ghost in the Fatal Frame series. The other two are the Blinded Maiden from Fatal Frame and the Mourners from Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. *Like the Tattooed Priestess, the Engravers are topless and wear only hakama. *It is unknown how Engravers were selected, only that they are skilled tattoo artists. *After the Piercing of the Soul, the Engravers are supposed to have their arms cut off, though in the game the Engravers' spirits still have their arms attached. Category:Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Unknown family